


I'm Over the Moon for You

by Cryo_Bucky



Series: Something to Prove [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, surrogacy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky
Summary: "Something to Prove" universe! Steve is still emotionally constipated and Bucky is still completely head over heels for him. David is nearing 4 months old now, will his parents ever pull it together? Maybe Bucky doesn't have his PTSD totally under control, and maybe Steve will finally realize how much Bucky means to him. EDIT!  I decided to make this into a series instead of a stand-alone! This will contain the second part of the story and all other parts of David's life with his two idiot parents.





	

If someone had told Steve that this was going to be his life at the beginning of the year he would have laughed in their face. Waking up early to warm up formula for his son, waking up sharing a bed with a beautiful alpha that he was head-over-heels for, it felt like a dream. That being said having a baby was not glamorous. It meant long nights when David didn’t feel like sleeping, and long days when he was fussy. Overall however David was a very happy baby, usually content to be held or chew on whatever new toy Bucky had gotten for him. 

And everyone had assumed that Steve was going to be the one spoiling their son. 

David was nearing 4 months old now, and even though he’d started out small because he was early he’d quickly caught up and was now just as cute and pudgy as a baby should be. He could almost roll over without help, and Steve had never seen anything more adorable than the huge toothless grin he got every morning. David’s first Christmas and Thanksgiving had been as exciting for him as everything when you’re a few months old. Sam and Natasha had been as supportive as they’d ever been, Sam had even invited Steve and company to his mom’s for Thanksgiving, which Steve knew was really just an opportunity for Mrs. Wilson to faun over a new baby. 

While David was progressing steadily things between Steve and Bucky had come to a bit of a stalemate. They’d been doing well for a while, fallen with relative ease into the routine that David required, even gotten back to the ease of being around each other that they’d had when Steve was pregnant. Bucky kissed Steve on the cheek every day before he left for work at the VA, and Steve sputtered with embarrassment every time, but neither of them had taken it any further than that. 

It had been easy to write off for the first few months, they’d both been exhausted from almost 24/7 baby care, but now David slept much more through the night, and really he was much easier to take care of than Steve had imagined. He knew it was mostly his fault, his own insecurities making him distant physically and emotionally, but he was still scared that Bucky was going to reject him. The alpha had done nothing to prompt this of course, but that didn’t stop Steve’s brain laying on the anxiety. 

Steve jumped when his phone pinged, pulling himself out of his blanket nest Steve snatched his phone off the table. It was an email from the surrogacy office wondering if he was coming back. They always gave him time to recover, as much as he needed and more, but he always pushed himself back into it without their prompting. He liked his job. Now though, with David and Bucky and everything that had happened could he really go back? The office didn’t let mated omegas carry, it was just too hard trying to balance that kind of conflict of interest, but Steve wasn’t mated, so he could still go back. He knew that they wouldn’t make him leave David, but that wasn’t it. After everything that had happened carrying just didn’t stand the same way with him. The urge to help was still there, and he knew that he loved being pregnant, but the detachment he’d been able to keep about the whole thing had evaporated, and he knew that it would be harder than ever to give up a baby now. That being said he still wanted to go back, he felt like he had to. He was the best candidate for surrogacy; that was the whole reason he’d gotten the fertility drugs in the first place. Was he really going to deny more people a family of their own because of David?

Right on queue Steve heard the soft noises of David waking up from his nap through the baby monitor perched next to him on the couch. Work would have to wait. There was no rush for him to make the decision of when to go back. Maybe once David was a little older. 

The rest of the day was a blur of baby stuff. David seemed to be in a particularly fussy mood, and by the time Bucky got home Steve was feeling frazzled. 

“Hey Steve how- oh…” Bucky had barely taken off his coat before Steve was handing David to him with a resigned sigh. “That bad huh?”

“He’s just been fussy all day and I need a break.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair again, even though it was already sticking up like crazy. “You need anything from the store? I’m gonna go home for a while. I already fed him so he just needs to wear himself out before bed.”

Bucky blinked at him. “Uh, no, we should be good.” 

“Cool, okay.” Steve grabbed his own jacket and shoved his feet in his shoes. He knew it seemed like he was running but he really did just need a break. 

Steve didn’t spend much time at home anymore, most of his days were spent taking care of David, and while he didn’t sleep over as often anymore he still found himself at Bucky’s much more than not. He knew that Bucky would probably ask him to move in sooner than later, but the thought left him feeling panicky. A part of him didn’t want to let go of his autonomy and having his own place was a big part of that. It was unreasonable for him to pay for a place that was hardly ever used, but the idea of moving in with Bucky when everything was still so up in the air left him breathless. Curling up on his couch Steve looked around his place. Bucky’s was almost exactly the same, his building was just nicer, with a key-pad lock on the main entrance, and no draft under the door. It made sense for Steve to move in, but that meant spending every moment at Bucky’s, sharing his bed every night, and committing to becoming his mate without so many words. 

Steve wanted that. He wanted it so desperately it left him shaking. But if something happened, and maybe Bucky didn’t want that… He didn’t want Bucky to think that he had to commit to Steve just because of everything that had happened between them. 

After a few hours of what could be called nothing but a pity party Steve returned to Bucky’s with some takeout. It was late and David was almost definitely already asleep so Steve let himself in quietly, peering into the livingroom to see Bucky curled up with a book. 

“Hey Buck. I brought food.”

Bucky looked up at him with a smile. “Hey, thanks.” Uncurling himself from the chair Bucky helped Steve divvy out rice and noodles and potstickers. 

They ended up plopped in front of the TV to eat, their shoulders touching as Bucky flicked through the channels. 

He eventually stopped on an action movie that Steve had never seen, both of them groaning when it flipped to commercial. They’d missed most of what was going on. 

Bucky grumbled his way through the commercials, balancing his plate on his knees as he tried to push rice onto his fork.  
The movie came back to a scene of five men in a Humvee, all of them chatting and bickering about the mission they were being sent on that was probably integral to the plot that Steve had missed. He didn’t even realize what was going on before the scene changed and the Humvee exploded. 

It only took a second for Steve to register before Bucky screamed. Another second and Steve had turned off the TV, the sounds of the scene playing out too much even for him, but the damage was done. Bucky had launched himself over the back of the couch, his gaze far away as he huddled himself against the wall and shook like a leaf. He was staring at his arm like he had never seen it before, and Steve jumped up immediately when the alpha twitched and screamed again, digging his fingers into his shoulder where Steve knew the metal met the remainder of his arm. Oh god, Bucky was having a flashback, and he had no idea what to do.

All the noise had woken David, and dimly Steve could hear him crying and knew he should go and do something, but Bucky was a much more immediate concern. 

Steve approached him slowly, Bucky’s eyes unfocused and untrusting as he shook his way through the traumatic memories. 

“Bucky? Hey Buck, it’s me, it’s Steve. You’re alright. You’re here.” Steve reached out to touch him but Bucky flinched away from him, trying to curl more tightly into himself.

David was still crying and Steve knew he had to go and comfort him as well, but he couldn’t leave Bucky. 

“Buck…” 

Bucky looked up at him, his eyes still unfocused. “Barnes, James Buchanan, Sergeant, 32557038…”

Steve’s heart sank and he grabbed hold of Bucky’s arm when he tried to flinch away again. “Bucky, c’mon, you gotta pull yourself out of it.” 

All at once Bucky was present again, his eyes widening in surprise. “Steve?” His voice was so soft and reverential that it made Steve’s chest ache. 

“Hey, you’re back.” 

“I- what- David’s crying…”

Steve had almost managed to forget, and he quickly pulled himself up to go and check on their son. 

Gathering David in his arms Steve returned to find Bucky in the same place he’d left him, still looking small and tired. “Buck?”

Bucky jerked and looked up. “Ah, sorry…”

“Why don’t you come sit up here with us? I’ll turn on some music.” Steve didn’t know a lot about PTSD, but with Sam as his best friend he knew a little. 

There were noodles and bits of rice scattered all over the table and the floor from Bucky’s outburst, but Steve knew it wasn’t a big deal, they’d deal with it later. 

Bucky slowly uncurled and drug himself toward the couch, looking more exhausted than Steve had ever seen him. His eyes were still somewhat hollow; in a way that Steve hadn’t seen since he’d come over after the recon mission he’d done before David was born. 

Shushing David gently Steve curled up on the couch after brushing bits of rice from the cushions.

“Ah Jesus, I made a huge mess…” Bucky immediately bent to pick up his plate. 

“Shut up, Buck, and come sit down. I’ll get it later.” 

Bucky didn’t argue, just plopped down next to Steve, a small smile gracing his lips when David made a grab for his hair. “Sorry I woke you kiddo.”

David burbled at him, already much calmer in Steve’s arms. 

Steve brushed his other hand through Bucky’s hair. “I’m sorry…”  
Bucky looked over at him. “Why are you sorry? You didn’t know. It was just dumb luck that we’d find a movie with that exact scenario.” He shivered again, his metal fingers whining softly as he clenched his fist. “I haven’t had that happen in a long time.”

David was already dozing off again in Steve’s arms and he shifted him a bit so he could twine his fingers with Bucky’s. The alpha looked up at him again.

“It’s alright, really.”

Bucky nodded, licking his lips in way he always did when he was nervous. “I’ll go put David back down, it’s my fault he woke up in the first place.”

Steve didn’t have it in him to argue, simply handing over their son and watching Bucky disappear. He quickly grabbed his phone off the coffee table and opened up a message to Sam. 

**Bucky had a PTSD flashback, car blowing up in a movie, what can I do?**

Steve tried not to stare at his phone while he waited for a reply, knowing that the odds of Sam being busy or even asleep were fairly high. He sighed in relief when his phone chirped after only a few moments. 

**If he’s calmed down then just be there for him. Let him lead the way and just do mundane stuff, anything that won’t re-trigger him.**

Steve set his phone back on the table before pulling himself up to find some relaxing music to play. He knew that Bucky was going to have a hard time recovering from what happened to his unit, he’d lost his arm for God’s sake, but seeing him so absent really left Steve shaken up. Grabbing the broom Steve started to clean up the explosion of rice.  
It didn’t take long for Bucky to come back, apparently David hadn’t been fussy about going back to sleep, but the alpha still looked weary, his shoulders hunched. 

“I’m really sorry Steve…” 

Steve turned sharply, leveling his gaze at Bucky. “And I told you it’s not a problem. Christ Buck, you’re allowed to not be okay 100% of the time.”

Bucky just blinked at him. “But I told you I had a handle on this mess…”

“So what? You think I’m going to freak out just because you’re not as hunky dory as you thought you were? My best friend is a Vet too Buck, you’re not going to surprise me.” Steve set down the broom and crossed over to the alpha, reaching out to touch his cheek. “Please don’t worry about it.”

Bucky wouldn’t hold his gaze. “I don’t know if I’m worth all this Steve…”

Steve huffed. “If you weren’t would I be here?” 

Bucky shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Thanks…”

Steve kissed the corner of his mouth before going back to sweeping. “Don’t mention it.”

A gasp left Steve’s lips when Bucky pulled him tightly into his arms and buried his nose in Steve’s neck. “I’m over the moon for you.” The words were barely anything more than breath against his skin but Steve felt his heart skip anyway. Before he could do anything else Bucky pulled away. 

“Sorry to take all the fun out of the evening but I’m gonna go to bed.” 

Steve just gaped at him as he turned and disappeared down the hall, his heart pounding a thousand miles an hour. That was basically an “I love you,” wasn’t it? Shit, did Steve love Bucky back? He’d been so busy avoiding his feelings that he hadn’t even thought to look at what they were. 

After meticulously cleaning the rice from the floor and the couch Steve puttered around for longer than necessary, wondering if it was going to give the wrong impression if he crawled into Bucky’s bed. But was it really the wrong impression? Damn, Steve really hadn’t expected to have to deal with this much at once. 

Was he in love with Bucky? 

The simple answer was yes. He loved Bucky in every little thing that he did. His heart and his brain weren’t quite in concert however, and his brain kept sabotaging him with “what if’s.” Bucky had told him to try being selfish for once, that was what he was doing wasn’t it? Building this life here with David and Bucky made him so happy that it had to be selfish. What would it hurt to ask for a tad more?

Steve’s stomach felt like he’d gone one too many rounds on the Cyclone at the fair, but he knew that Bucky was right. He could be selfish when it came to Bucky. 

Bucky was out like a light when Steve crawled under the covers, the streetlight casting his face in a soft glow. He really was beautiful. Curling up with his pillow Steve brushed a few stray strands of hair off Bucky’s cheek, unable to keep the dopey grin off his face. 

“I love you too, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fairly fluffy. Trying to get back into writing this universe because I missed David dearly. I tried to go through Something to Prove and catch some of the editing mistakes, but I'm terrible at edits, so there are surely some that I missed. Being your own beta reader is harder than imagined.  
> Is there anything you guys would like to see in this universe? Hit me up in the comments of on [ tumblr ](http://cryo-bucky.tumblr.com)


End file.
